No one gets left behind
by Darst
Summary: This is a story of how the turtles get to OT4. Warning: turtlecest, adult language, sexual themes, kinks
1. Chapter 1

Leo was losing a fight. He had been planning to lose this fight from the start but this notion didn't make it any easier. Neither did the fact that it was practice. Leo had to admit that his brother improved a lot during his absence and no-weapon sparring was slowly becoming his home territory. Leo was pretty sure he still had an edge with weapons, though he had no desire to test it.

His line of thought was interrupted by a high kick he dodged. He counter attacked with a series of low blows that Raph parried, closing the distance between the strikes. Leo moved back. Raph tried to come close to properly use his advantage of strength and greater body mass. The blue-banded turtle tried to keep the distance.

Whack. Another high kick that Leo dodged landed in a wall. Did they cross the dojo already? Leo's eyes slightly widened in realization that he allowed to corner himself.

Raph grinned. Being able to defeat Leo was both new and invigorating to him. Sometimes he thought that maybe Leo had let him win, but tonight was clearly not the case.

The hothead was so pleased with himself that he seemed not to notice a slight opening in his stance. Seizing his chance, Leo delivered a blow to his brother' midsection, intent to knock him aside and get onto open ground again. Raph missed the blow but the opening turned into the trap – he managed to catch Leo's wrist and use the momentum of Leo's own strike to spin him around and toss onto the concrete.

The leader should have been proud – he had shown Raph this trick in the first place – but he was too busy grouping for the fall. He still thought to roll away and get free.  
His brother had other plans. Twenty stones of turtle weight landed square on top of Leo knocking him onto his back and he found himself effectively pinned down.

"Oh no, you aint going anywhere, bro" - Raph's amber eyes were laughing. His breath was hitched by the impact but he was really enjoying this.

There were still options, Leo knew. Had it been a real fight, he would have gone for pressure points. He probably still could struggle free using his legs. But instead he reached up and placed a quick kiss on Raph's beak acknowledging defeat.

Raph yanked his wrists up then and pinned them above his head. Holding Leo's hands with one hand, he glided the other down the underside of his arm and the side lingering on a subtle border between the hip and the thigh. Tilting his head a little, he watched his leader breathing falter for the first time this evening.

The pulse point on Leo's neck was beating visibly. Raphael was always fascinated to see his brother come undone like this from a mere touch. He ran his calloused hand halfway up Leo's plastron before stroking back down a little more persistent this time. His fingers were sliding along the scutes right to the spot where Leo's cock was hidden and Leo tensed anticipating Raph's fingers to touch the delicate area.

However at the last moment Raph's hand turned aside and came lower down to caress the delicate skin on Leo's thigh. That earned Raph a strangled sound that escaped the lips of his usually impassionate brother before the blue-banded turtle regained his control and pulled his hands free.  
"Not.. not here, Raph. Everyone is still up"

Emerald turtle squatted back, a slow grin never leaving his face. His voice was a thick rumble when he answered: "Your room then, Fearless".

Leo rose and went for the door not bothering to answer or even look back. The Lair outside the dojo was full of sounds. TV produced some frantic mumble punctuated by flickers of light. It probably was some nonsense TV-show, no wonder Mikey was rooted to the couch totally fascinated by it and oblivious to the surroundings.

Soft cracking of the veteran wheelchair, followed by a sigh and a burst of clicking told Leo that Don was still in his lab. Unmistakable aroma of the freshly made jasmine tea and a thin ray of light coming through the shutters hinted that their father was enjoying his supper tea in private.

The path was clear and the blue-banded ninja gave the "all clear" sign. He didn't need to look back to see if Raph was following him to his room – the hothead's presence behind made his skin burn and legs feel warm and numb. He just hoped it didn't show.

Silently they tiptoed to Leo's room and shut the door behind them.

Just as they were gone from sight, Mikey turned to stare speculating at the shut door. He's been wondering what the two were up to for quite some time already. There were all these subtle changes you cannot really put a name to. He's tried hinting, he's tried to interrogate Leo in an innocent matter, shell, he even tagged along Raph's and Casey drinking night out hoping that a little alcohol would untie Raph's tongue.

That night's been nothing near "little". The hangover was also huge. And he didn't remember much of it, which was probably for better.

First he thought that they were preparing some secret present for the Mutation Day. He'd even searched Leo's room while Leo was out on a supply run. Found some boring books.  
This whole mystery was challenging his detective powers as well as ninja skills, and Michelangelo loved a good challenge.

****  
They were doing this… thing for some time already and Raph felt it was time to maybe move a little further. Kisses, handjobs and even blowjobs occasionally were fine, but surely it wasn't all it was about?

Sometimes late at night he dreamed about Leo trashing under him, flushed, with sheen of sweat on his skin and lust in his eyes. Leo in his dreams would open up for him, beg him to take him. And he would pound into his brother's hot wetness, make him shiver with pleasure. Leo would suck at his fingers while he fucked him and that was usually the point when Raph woke up to his own orgasm, screaming.

In the morning he had to admit that he was having nightmares again, and shrug off the mild concern of his family. He's never told anyone – least of all Leo – what kind if "nightmares" he was having.

Raph didn't remember when it all started. Was it that night on a rooftop when they had a really bad fight – and neither of them remembered now what was that all about? When Leo pinned him down and won by a kiss? Well, not exactly won… but not lost either.  
Or perhaps it had started a little earlier with this contest of stares and "not talking"?  
Was it the Mating season? A full moon? Fate?

Maybe Lao cared about deep reasons, Raph sure as shell didn't.  
They've never properly talked about what was going on, partly afraid to scare it away, partly because neither of them wanted to pick up a fight.

At first they struggled for control in this just as they did in everything else, however when it came to blows the fight turned into a hot prelude. Now it was kind of a routine. No weapon sparring meant sex. Supply run together meant sex.

They kept it low in a silent agreement that this secret was theirs only. And they were  
exploring.

Two weeks of unsure snuggling and kisses made them both head off for research. Leo borrowed an old biology textbook from Don, who immediately offered his tuting help. Leo turned the offer down and that earned him a dubious look from the genius. Leo tiptoed around Don ever since, certain that the brainiac had suspicions.

Raph took some time to gather his courage and ask Casey to get him certain magazines.  
"Ain't ya too young for this, pal? I mean, what are you? 15?" Casey's concern was touchy, especially noting that he asked it when he was already handing the goods over.  
"Gimme that!" Raph snatched the magazine from his pal's hands and flipped through it impatiently. Then he suddenly realized that his friend was studying him and stopped his frantic search.

He even forced himself to stay nonchalant and go along their roofs patrolling routine. However, occasional sideway glances that Casey shot him told him that he hadn't fooled anyone.

Not that he cared much.

That night they've met somewhat solemnly to share the trophies. Unfortunately, both seemed of no use: their mutated bodies were too far from both species. They've tried some things. It was awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me what?" Leo raised an eyebrow at his brother, not sure if the hothead just said what he thought he'd heard.

"Relax, Fearless, I just wanna look at ya" Raph grinned, shoving him gently towards his own bed. Once they reached it, Leo toppled over, landing on his shell. Raph placed a reassuring kiss on his beak. That didn't make the blue-banded turtle feel any more comfortable though. Raph snatched a pillow and yanked the rim of Leo's shell up to stash it under him. Leo briefly wondered if he chose the right time to give in and play along. His bottom was popped up at an awkward angle and he knew it would take an effort to roll over or edge out now. Not that Raph would go against their agreement, would he?

" Ughm.. I must admit I feel rather silly right now"

Raph grinned at that kneeling between his spread legs. He ran his hands up Leo's legs, tracing the muscles, and then he leaned in to lick at the line where leg becomes a crotch. Leo's tail, normally modestly concealed was now free and wiggling slightly. Raph smiled at the view them caught it into his mouth and sucked a little.  
Leo gulped.

"Still feeling silly up there?" Raph's voice was a soft rumble somewhere inside him. His fingers were toying with Leo's tail and teasing at his bulging slit even as he spoke.  
Leo showed a marvel of self-control, as it only took him a couple of heartbeats to catch back his breath and answer:" No-o?"

A dark chuckle was the only answer he got as the slow teasing continued. It didn't take long to tease his cock out and stroke it to full erection. Raph was pumping it in long slow movements and Leo felt his head roll up by itself as pleasure grew.

Raph dived in to suck at the base of Leo's member and that felt good. Then he moved lower still and his warm tongue left a wet trace down to Leo's entrance. The older turtle was about to voice protest, but Raph chose this very moment to lick his palm and run it over the head of his cock and Leo's hips went up involuntary to push into that wetness.

Raph sucked at the base of his shaft some more then ran his tongue up and swallowed the head. The position didn't allow much movement, so Leo relaxed and let himself get a little vocal to encourage his brother. He knew that Raphael loved all kinds of sex sound he could squeeze out of him, so why not award him?

Raphael grinned around his cock when he heard soft purrs and soft moans that indicated Leo's reaction. Leo might think he was being careless and vivid, but in truth one had to listen carefully to register those soft sounds. Of course, that only made them more precious.

Leo drifted off with the sensation but an unexpected touch opened his eyes. Literally. "Uhgm... Raph? We had a deal..."

Raph's mouth left his cock, as the darker turtle had to stop his ministrations to answer. The probing finger, circling the outer rim of Leo's anus, however, didn't stop. "I am aware of that", - Raph said – "something troublin' ya up there?"

The well-played innocense in his voice told Leo that his brother knew perfectly well what was troubling him.

Taking the silence for an answer, Raph went down on him again, returning the blessed warmth to Leo's suffering member. And Leo allowed himself to be carried away once again.

The finger in question pressed against the tight muscles of turtle's entrance and started pushing in and Leo tried to wiggle away a little, hoping that Raph would get the message.  
The finger followed his movement. Leo wiggled some more.

Suddenly Raph stopped all his activity and hovered over his brother.  
"Look, Leo, I've only got two hands. If you want me to go on with this", - and he pumped Leo's cock a couple of times indicating what "this" meant, - "ya have ta stop wiggling, man."

Silence was his answer again. Grinning, the emerald tutrle returned to his position between Leo's legs and licked his fingers a couple of times before continuing blowing his brother. Wet finger slipped into the older turtle with less effort, but Leo tensed and hissed at the intrusion nevertheless.

"Lube", - he whispered. Raph looked up from his crotch. "What was that?"  
Leo cleared his throat and said louder: "Lube. There is lube under the matress at your left"

Raph's tongue traced down the green shaft and played with the hole his hand had just deserted, then he said: "Why would I need lube?"

Leo's mind was racing. He wanted for Raph to take him for some time now, he even played with his ass a couple of times, imagining how it would be, but in no way did he want to be raw-fucked. He even stashed lube in his bed to avoid the case. He even made Raph promise that if they wanted to get any further they should discuss and agree on it first.  
Speaking about sex was very frustrating for the uptight brother. Yet with Raph being so thick at times, he couldn't avoid it.

Flushing heavily, Leo forced: "If you wanna fuck me, you better use lube."  
"Whatever ya say" came the answer before Raph swallowed him down again. Leo's hips bucked up as he felt Raph's throat tighten around the tip of his dick. As he relaxed back, he felt a sleak finger penetrate him again, sliding in for it's whole length.

Raph puled it half-way out and in several times, then tried croocking it inside Leo's warm confines. At some point he hit something special inside the older turtle and Leo shuddered from head to toe. A moan escaped him and this time you didn't have to listen carefully to register it.

Raph grinned and looked up again:  
"Yo, Leo, we had a deal, right? So watcha want: do ya wanna me fuck ya, or should I just.. stop?"

Leo squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away. Raph's finger was rubbing gently at his inners and he couldn't stop panting. Flush creeped down his neck when he finally managed: "Do it."  
"Do what?" Raphael insisted, enjoying the show very much. His own cock was out and screaming for attention, but he wanted to settle this first.

Leo suddenly faced him and met his gaze with clear eyes:  
"Fuck me. I want you to. I command you to".  
"Shell.." Raph whispered. It was like Leo packed up all the fire he was feeling and sent it his way.

All Raph's devious intentions to tease the consent out of Leo and save it for the next time evaporated. He let go of his brother for a moment to coat his erection with lube and started pushing in slowly. He was much bigger than his finger. Leo was beyond caring.

Buried to the hilt, Raph kept unmoving, giving Leo time to ajust. His hand, still sleak with lube, stroke up and down Leo's dick, keeping him balanced on the verge.

Finally, the hothead felt he couldn't wait any longer. He let go of Leo's cock to grasp his legs and started moving. It took just a few probing stabs for Leo to reach his climax. The older turtle shook through his orgasm, churring aloud, and Raph sped up, trying to catch up with him. Wet satin walls of Leo's insides tightened around his cock, providing the perfect vacuum, but it was too slow. The pressure and fire that should finally burst out of the emerald turtle were building up too slow.

Leo was coming down from his heights and hissed, signaling his pain.

Raph pulled out of him, yanked the pillow from under his shell and looked over the display. His hand blurred over his cock, as he took in sweaty Leo, covered in milky stains and splashes of his own semen, his legs apart, his cock still somewhat erect, his hole still trembling and open, glistening with lube and Raph's precome.

Leo was his. His Leo had begged him to fuck him.

With this thought Raph gasped and came, pouring onto Leo's messy plastron.

Raph managed to snatch a towel and clean most of the mess before collapsing beside his brother.  
"You broke our deal" - said Leo. Raph huffed: "Don't remember ya saying "no". Besides, ya ordered me too. And now, since ya discovered the slutty part of you, the deal is off anyway" The emerald turtle molded himself along his brother's side and closed his eyes.  
Leo smiled, watching him: "Im not complaining".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Donatello couldn't believe his eyes. He started to watch the tape several times and the reality still didn't register with him. Could it be true? He rewinded back and started again.

Leo and Raph came into view and they appeared to be talking. Too bad the obsevation cameras didn't record sound. Raph punched Leo's shoulder but it wasn't a real fight, both were smiling. Leo punched back and said something.

Raph pushed him against the tunnel wall,ﾠﾠpressed himself at Leo plastron to plastron. Don felt his skin tingle. He was going to check if the tape had any traces of montage or any other evidence that someone's been messing with it, but instead he watched for a sixth time how Raph nudged his knee between Leo's thighs and pulled blue bandana tails beforeﾠﾠnipping at Leo's exposed neck. It was the look of intent pleasure on the leader face that made the scene impossible to tear eyes from.

Leo's hands pressed down on Raph's shoulders and Raph let him go only toﾠﾠgo downﾠﾠbefore Leo, who put a hand on the back of emerald turtle's head and was guiding him to his cock peaking out of its confines.

Don found himself panting, as he watched Raph slowly lick up along the opening. His fingers traced down his front as he repeated the movement of Raphaels' toungue and surpressed a moan when his own cock peaked out.

Leo on screen leaned onto the wall, a slight tremor of his knees indicating it had become hard for him to stand upright. His mouth was slightly open, and Don's imagination filled for all the sounds he must have been making. He barely registered what his own hand was doing he just knew it was a pale likeness of what went on on the screen.

Raph's hands were ghosting around his brother's thighs, dissapearing from view but somehow Don knew for sure that Raph played with Leo's tail. What else could drive the leader so wild in such a short time?

Leo said something and Raph moved back grinning up to him. For the first time Don really took a look at Leo's cock. Leo was quite big. There was no way his cock could fit into Raph's mouth unless the hothead was swallowing.

Raph was swallowing! The thought made Donnie bite his lower lip as he tried to mimick thatﾠﾠwith his hand, tightening his grip right below the very head of his cock.ﾠﾠHe nearly came from the intense sensation it brought him. He even had to squeeze the base of his shaft to make sure it didn't happen yet.

Steadied, he risked another glance at the screen.ﾠﾠFirst thing that got his attention was Raph standing half-turned to the camera and pumping his erection in long steady rhythm.

Raph was as big as Leo. Probably even a little bigger. Don couldn't compare them because Leo... Leo was getting on all fours, knees and elbows, popping his ass up. His tail wiggled a little, as Leo willed it turn aside, revealing his little hole.

Seeing his leader in such a submissive position sent Don's skin a-burning, especially when Leo turned to cast a look at Raph over his shoulder.ﾠﾠHis gaze was filled with such raw passion, that Don felt a responding churr vibrate through his own chest.

When Raph moved into position and lined himself with Leo's entrance Don felt he couldn't hold no longer. He tensed and came, looking through fogy eyes at the screen where two overly sexy turtles were screwing each others brains out.

When he caught his breath the pair on the screen still hasn't finished, but his brain was back into operation now and he looked at the video from a whole new angle.

Why would they want to show him this? It sure explained some recent changes in their behavior like Raph's newfound calmness or Leo's somewhat playful mood. Still, why show him?

Granted, he got a damn hot masturbation video. Surely, it was not the sole purpose of the show?

In few days Don got another tape. Then one more. His brothers acted as though nothing happened. He too didn't bring this subject up. He just started a home porn collection.

Donatello was sure that Leo had been aware of the camera the leader had a sixth sense for those, besides, he helped Don to set up their surveillance. So the purple banded turtle felt free to use the tapes for his own pleasure.

******  
Mikey thought he saw a pattern. Whatever his brothers did behind that closed doors of Leo's room, it had to do with extra sparring sessions they started to have rather regularly.ﾠﾠWas something on?

Mikey was waay to smart to try evesdropping at Leo's door, knowing that Leo out-ninjaed them all by a head-and-a-half. However, in few weeks of vane attempts to get information otherwise, evesdroppingﾠﾠwas slowly becoming his last resort.

So one day, when the pair tiptoed to Leo's room and shut the door, Mikey silently abandoned one of his favorite action shows (knowledge requires sacrificies, you know?) and rooted himself  
just outside the door, careful to breath slowly and silently.

At first he couldn't make out anything. Then he heard a soft moan that for some reason made his heart beat faster. Shifting slightly to press his earslit tighter to the door, Mikey strained to catch everything.

Someone was breathing heavily, then there was that moan again, followed by Raph's guttural "yeahh... S'right... show me, how slutty ya are..."ﾠﾠMikey's eyes widened and he felt his toes curl.  
Did they really?

Leo's churr accompanied buy Raph's grunts and sounds of skin smacking against skin took all doubts away. Mikey felt a heat wave rush up his body and half-closed his eyes, sliding a hand down his front. Before it could reach its destination, however, his wrist was caught by someone else's hand and a second hand covered his mouth, preventing a cry.

"Shh..." Donnie whispered into his ear: "They still can hear you. Follow me".

Donnie didn't let go of his mouth until they entered his lab and he closed the door. As soon as he removed his hand, Mikey burst:

"Dude! You totally gave me a heart attack! Stop sneaking up on people when they are...""  
"...Evesdropping?" Don leaned against his lab door and crossed his arms upon his plastron.  
"Interrogating strange occurances" - Mikey corrected.  
" Did you know they were...? That they are...? How did it even...? Have you known?"

Don detached from the door and moved around the lab, looking into several cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, Mikey, I am aware of them for a while now.ﾠﾠI guess, it's time you knew too." He set up the video. As he pressed play and turned to Mikey, the later noticed a slight flush on genius' face. At least he wasn't the only one feeling awkward.

"I leave you to it" - Don said, " there's really no need for me to watch it again"_... in front of you... so you could tease me for the rest of my life_ he finished in his mind. "And please, - Don said before exiting his own lab, - don't try to spy on them again. Raph keeps him occupied but even so Leo can hear you"

The tape lasted for 13,5 minutes. Don knew for sure, he had watched it many times. He stayed in the kitchen brewing and then drinking his coffee for 17 minutes, just to make sure there would be no awkward scene when he returned.ﾠﾠ

When he was back in his lab, there was no trace of Mikey. However, the musque scent lingering in the air and a lot of paper tissues in the rubbish bin were enough to draw a conclusion that the tape had the same effect on his vigorous brother as it had on Don himself.

_Interesting,_ - Don mused,ﾠﾠ_- are there really no heterosexual turtles in this family?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Mikey's cheerfulness was somewhat crispy at the edges. He was cooking breakfast and humming underbreath. Sometimes this humming turned into muttering and then a carefull listener could decipher phrases like "show them what an ass is really for". Too bad there were neither careful nor careless listeners around – Leo was running his morning kata routine under Splinters tuting gaze and the rest of the family were still asleep.

Mikey was nearly finished when he heard voices and Leo looked into the kitchen. Mikey gave him his best smile.  
"Hey!" - he said.  
"Morning Mikey. What brings you on your feet so early?" Leo squeezed past him to get a bottle of water from the fridge and Mikey sniffed at him, trying to smell a difference. There was no difference. Leo still smelled like apples and sandalwood and was the same solid Leo he knew all his life.  
"I dunno. I just woke up and thought : It's a wonderful morning, Mikey. Why don't you go make breakfast for your wonderful family? Scrambled eggs?"

He put a plate on the table before Leo, who said: "You've just made that up"

"Yup. No fooling you." Mikey was watching his older brother intently, looking for any subtle changes. In fact, Leo looked a little more lively and his moves got even more fluid if that was even possible.

He looked... happy.

Mikey felt a stab of guilt watching Leo scoop a forkfull of scrambled eggs and put them in his mouth. Before the older managed to finish this move Mikey surged forward and punched his hand, sending the fork with all its content flying across the kitchen, dropping food on the way.

"Why did you do it?"

"Sorry, Leo." Mikey swooped the plate off the table " I just realised that milk was spoiled"

Leo stared at him. Mikey stared back. Leo rose from his chair. Mikey stood his ground, plate in question in his hand.

"Are you... Are you mad at me or something?" Leo finally asked.

"No! Shell, no! Trust me, you don wanna eat it." - Mikey added hastily, throwing the containts of the plate in the rubbish.

"Allright. Since you made this mess, you clean it while I wake the others and we can start breakfast anew. Ok?"  
"Sure. I'll put on coffee for Donnie" Mikey said without turning back to Leo, pretending he was too busy tidying up.  
Leo studied him for a few heartbeats, then shrugged his shoulders and went to wake his other brothers.

Don wasn't surprised when in few days Mikey, blushing heavily, asked him to borrow the tape.  
"I'm not giving it to you." - said Donatello and added before Mikey started whining, - "but you can watch it in here. I don't want them or Splinter to know you're watching it."

"But I.."

"Don't worry, I won't disturb you. I'm having an experiment on and I probably won't even notice your presence" - now that was a lie - " I just don't want this tape to leave this room."

Mikey hesitated a little but the appeal was greater than his doubts, so he finally muttered his agreement.

Beaming inwardly, Donnie locked the lab door, set up the playback and moved to his laptop on the other side of his desk. Positioning himself so, that the webcam on the shelf had an inobtruded view of Mikey in front of a small monitor, Don called the picture up on his screen and sat down, truning his back to his brother. The headphones completed the scene.

At first Mikey was nervous. He cast glances to Don's unmoving back. Then the scenes on screen captured his attention and he stopped squirming and started rocking ever so slightly back and forth. His palms were rubbing up and down his legs, eyes glued to the monitor.

Don flashed a smile. Watching Mikey heat up was as exciting as watching the sewer tape itself. Mikey licked his lips and dropped down. Immediately the lab air was filled with a light musky scent of tutrtle arousal. Mikey moaned softly, probably sure that Don couldn't hear him through headphones. Still thinking about how close Mikey was behind him, Don felt warm tingling sread from his stomach.

He focused on the camera feed. Mikey licked his hand and was stroking himself. When he started churring, Don knew, he couldn't keep the distance any longer.

Mikey was so captured by the tape and his own actions that he didn't realise Donnie was moving until olive hands slid down his arms and he felt his brother's breath on his cheek.

"You're way too loud" - Donnie said, - "Let me help you with that" His hand covered Mikey's hand on his cock and then replaced it. Mikey tensed at first and squirmed to cast a frightened look on Don's face, but the later kneeled behin him and urged the orange banded turtle to lean his head back onto Don's shoulder as he started pumping the sea-green cock matching the movement on screen.

"God, Donnie!" - Mikey exclaimed and was immediately silenced by Donnie's palm covering his mouth.

"You're way too loud" - the genius repeated, fastening the rhythm. Mikey's toes dug into the floor as he was frantically searching for some anchor to keep him on the surface. There was none.

Donatello turned his head aside, exposing the neck and licked at the skin above his pulse point. It worked, just as it did on the tape.

Mikey climaxed, sagging down in his arms, whimpering slightly. Don waited a few seconds to ensure he was indeed spent and went to clean his hand. As he turned back to Mikey, Mikey was looking at him with the wide eyes. There was also a spool of jizz on the floor.

"Get out" - he said before Mikey had a chance to open his mouth. - "I still have an experiment to finish." Experiment included taking care of his own little problem but Donnie considered it unneccessary courtesy to inform Mikey about that.


	5. Chapter 5

They say, if something can go downhill, then downhill it will go.

After morning practice, as everyone got along with their own chores and business, Raph paused by Leo, who was putting the meditation mattes and candles away.  
"I'm gonna hit Casey's today."  
"Oh? You two are planning some kind of trouble?"  
Raph huffed "I'm never planning trouble, it just happens. And no, we're just gonna watch a game"

Leo closed the candles cabinet and turned to Raph. "Can't you watch it here?"  
"Not with Mike whining about his shows. And I ain't asking for permission. Just telling ya so ya know".

"Yeah, fine. Look, Donnie's been going on about security contour in east 3rd tunnel. He says some guys were planting the fiber and must have ripped the movement detector off. You could take a look at that on the way to Casey"

Raph shrugged "Why doesn't he do it himself... alright, I'll check" - he added, seeing Leo's expression. A lecture about how much Donnie does for the family and how they all should help him as much as possible nearly happened.

Donnie was barely out of his lab last days and Raph missed a chance to talk to him until it was time to leave.

The door to Don's lab wasn't locked but as Raph stepped inside he got the feeling, that it better would be.

"Donnie, I need a scheme and spare par..." His voice trailed off. Don immediately turned the playback off but it was too late – Raph has recognized the picture.

Several heartbeats of very uncomfortable silence followed. Raph blinked. Then blinked again. Finally he grinned at chagrined and very guilty looking but still quite excited Donatello: "Whatever flows your boat, bro. Just don't let Leo see this – he'll freak out"

The purple banded turtle felt himself wrapped in uncharacteristically strong anger, that replaced any guilt he was feeling. Why is it always Leo's feelings that matter?! Leo sure didn't care if he was hurting anyone!

Raph shook his head and was about to leave, when Don's emotionless voice halted him: "What makes you think he doesn't know?"

Raph stopped in his tracks and turned back to face his genius brother: "Wut?"  
"We're talking about Leo here, right? Leo, who can sense a camera from across the street? Leo, who helped me with the security system?" Leo, who just has to rub it in Don's face that he had something Don couldn't have?

Raphael's eyes narrowed, he tensed, frowned, then turned and rushed out, nearly bumping into Leo who started saying something. The hothead didn't even slow down.  
"Raph!" - Leo exclaimed, when his brother was already out. He turned to look at Don, who was standing in the lab door, watching Raph rush out.

The hurt look on the emerald turtle's face just before he ran made Donnie immediately regret his words. But the damage was done.

"I'm sorry Leo. I think I just ruined your relationship."

"What did you do?!"

"The tape" - Don breathed out. Realization hit Leo and he rushed after his mate without wasting any more words.

***

Raphael ran. His legs were straining to carry him away from the pain in his chest. The pain refused to let go.

His head felt numb and lifeless and the thoughts were stuck on "He used me". At some point, the turtle rushed into the circular joint where waters from several tunnels were joining and discharging onto the lower level. He stopped there, watching the water drag various pieces of junk down the pipe, grateful that the roar of this place deafened him enough not to think anything.

Somehow he sensed Leo's presence before he heard him calling his name. Not bothering to face him, Raph walked away from the joint into one of dryer tunnels. Leo easily caught up with him. "Raph, please! Let me explain.."

"Too late for that" Raph grunted before running off again. Leo followed him, refusing to be shaken off so easily.

"I did that for you! For us!" Leo called after him.

In few turns they reached a place where the goddamn tape was taken and Raph skidded to a swung around, finally turning to his brother.

"WHAT?! What kind of mind fuckery is that?!"

Leo winced involuntary at his choice of words, and explained himself: "Remember how you always say it sucks to hide? I thought they might accept us easier if we make them live with the thought for a while."

"Ya think I'm stupid? If yar so worried 'bout our coming out, why don't ya prove it? Go to Splinter!"

Leo sighed. "You know I can't do that. Yet, if we had Don and Mikey behind our backs, maybe.."

"Bullshit!" Raph's amber eyes were yellow with anger "Don't insult me with anymore lies! I ain't yer fucking puppet on the strings! I ain't yer fucking clown! You used me!"

"I'm sorry! It seemed a good idea and I wasn't sure you'd play along... I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" Raph's eyes narrowed, he removed his sais from the sash and hurled them aside. "Not sorry enough!" he growled , surging at his brother.

It was a strange fight. Weaponless, yet completely unlike their sparring were. Raph's rage channeling into vicious blows, while Leo's guilt was preventing him to fully retaliate. Stuck to defensive, Leo quickly realized that Raph's anger made him faster and he didn't manage to avoid or soft block the attacks in time.

He was pressed to use hard blocks, and Leo felt his hands getting numb and heavy with every strike they had to catch. Twice he barely escaped a deadlock, once caught a kick into his plastron when he was too slow to get up from the fall. Raph wasn't holding back.

Another punch got through Leo's defenses and landed into his left shoulder, momentarily causing Leo to lower the left. Willing his arm to resume position, Leo missed a kick in the knee. He had enough.

Leo's counter attack only made Raphael double his efforts. He was bigger, heavier, faster and seriously pissed off. In few moments Leo's hurt shoulder was hurt again and he got himself into a wrist lock. The world spun around and Leo rammed his left shoulder into the concrete landing heavily. It hurt like hell.

Leo decided not to stand up. His shoulder felt like it was dislocated.

Raph turned to face the observation camera and said, articulating carefully: "I hope you enjoyed the show"

"That's it?" Leo called out when it became clear that they are done. "You don't want to hurt me no more?"

"I don wanna see you no more" Raph answered before kicking into run again.

****  
When Leo returned home about an hour later, he looked barely better than the time when the Foot Elite made a punching bag out of him. Seeing him limp into the Lair, cradling his left arm with his right, Don rushed to him and ushered him into med bay.

"My fault. I should have kept my tongue"- Don murmured, gently taking away Leo's right hand to take a look at his hurt shoulder. Leo was pale and sweat soaked his mask. Yet, he didn't flinch when delicate fingers of the family doctor traced his injury.

"No it's not" - he answered - "He'd figure out eventually"

Don smirked, wetting a soft cloth and rubbing gently at Leo's numerous bruises and even spots where the skin was torn by a hit. He turned down to examine the cause of Leo's limp. There was a several inch laceration on his ankle and it looked angry.

To keep Leo distracted from the pain, Don asked the first thing that came onto his mind:  
"Why do you always bottom for him? Is he forcing you?"

There was a long pause and the genius looked up. Leo was staring at him wide-eyed.

"I mean, on those tapes you always are. Sorry. Just being curious" Don swooped around the bay, gathering medication for cleaning and disinfecting the cut. As the first drop of peroxide reached the wound, Leo hissed and answered: "You know, it's nice not to be in charge for a change"

"Yeah, I get it" - Don said, getting busy with cleaning the cut, - "responsibility is a harsh burden, especially when those you are responsible for not always appreciate it. It's OK to want to get rid of it from time to time" He tossed a red cloth aside and tore off a new piece.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't want to get rid of it. It's just... Raph's always got my back. I can trust him and just … let go and flow with it. I know he won't hurt me"

"Oh yeah, this here is a lot of not hurting you at all" He covered the wound with arnica ointment and applied light bandage over it.  
"This here is different." - Leo said quickly, "He had every right to be mad. After what I did."

Don finished with his foot and stood up, locking his gaze with Leo. It was a little strange that Leo didn't refuse to talk about it all, and Don sensed he should seize the chance. "Why did you do it? Couldn't miss a chance to show off?"

Leo bit his lower lip. His shoulder was still off and aching like hell. It looked like Donatello preferred to interrogate him rather than help him.

"You have hots for him, don't you?" He answered the question with a one of his own.

"How would you know?"

Leo flashed a smile that quickly turned into a grimace of pain. "Know the symptoms. I didn't do it to rub in your face" he added.

"Why then?"  
"Don, please, my arm!"

Donatello watched him for a moment then went to the lab door and shouted for Mikey. The later appeared immediately as if he was waiting to be called. Stepping into the med bay, Mikey let out an astonished gasp. "Leo?! What happened?!"  
"Raph happened." Don explained, squeezing past Mikey.

"But how?" Leo shook his head, but Mikey caught Don's gaze and the brainiac articulated "Tell you later" above Leo's head, before saying: "Hold him while I put the bone in the joint again"

"There's no need" - Leo protested "I can control myself"  
"You're not in charge here" - Donnie said to his leader " just let go and flow with it"

Leo blushed despite the pain.

Don gestured to Mikey who attached himself to the turtle's good arm and prepared to hold.  
Don pulled and pushed, there was a loud snap and Leo's pained cry as the shoulder moved into proper position again.

As the pain died, Leo threw a glance through the open door and met Raph's eyes. As soon as Raph saw him looking back, regret on his face turned into anger. Leo sighed. Mikey followed his gaze and whispered" I'm so gonna kill him", but before he made it to the door, Splinter's voice cut in: "Raphael, my room. Now."

Donnie raised a brow. Judging by sensei's tone, Raph would soon wish he was now in Leo's place. Raph straightened up and went to meet his doom.


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael was still angry with Leo, and part of him wanted to rush out and roam through the city, until he found someone to beat his frustration into. Preferably someone that wasn't Leo. Because seeing his brother in pain didn't make it better, not at all. If anything, it made him even more desperate than before. Because he wanted to kill him. Because he wanted to apologize. Because the thought of breaking up was so painful that he wanted to inflict pain in return. Because the thought of hurting Leo was so unbearable that he wanted to run away and hide for the rest of his life.

Splinter was looking at him warily. It wasn't the first time his hothead son was refusing to open up to his father. It was the first time he didn't seem to care, though.

"Kneel". Raph obeyed more out of habit than actually paying attention. Splinter sat down at a small japanese tea table across from him and studied his most rebellious student. He could see that the turtle was hurt. Yet, so was his elder son, and where Raph seemed to suffer from internal pain, Leo was literally bleeding.

Wounds of the body heal fast. It is spiritual damage that lasts.

While Raphael felt old rat's gaze trying to look right into his soul, he was too focused on his drama to pay much attention to it. He was ready to accept any punishment from Splinter for maiming Leo, because it was incomparable to what he wanted to do to himself right now.

Minutes passed and slowly the silence grew very uncomfortable. Finally Raph raised his gaze from the floor to meet his sensei's eyes.

"I see no wounds on you".

Raph looked down at his hands, arms, legs. "Y..yes, I suppose so...sensei?"

"What happened?" Splinter's voice carried across old's rat contained anger. The tip of his tail tapping on the floor was also pretty much an indicator.

Immediately Splinter felt Raph's resolve strengthen, any resemblance of compliance that he might have shown earlier stripped from him. Splinter let the question linger, knowing that the silence would make Raphael answer him sooner than any words of persuasion. He was right.

Raphael's mind was racing. He knew he would spill everything eventually; it always had been just a matter of time. But he couldn't give away what they had with Leo, regardless if he and Leo were history now... and of course they were. There was no way of getting over it, not after what he did, not after what he said... He felt his throat tighten.

"We.. had a fight and I.. I lost control, sensei" Raph's gaze fell on the floor again.

"You had a fight" - Splinter repeated with just a tad of questioning intonation to it "And Leonardo is seriously hurt while you are unscathed. How did that happen? Didn't he fight back?"

Raph swallowed. He saw where this was coming and he saw no way to avoid it: "He didn't fight back. And I was too angry to notice it.

I just..." He winced "just... kept hitting him... until he stopped getting up" - he finished in whisper.

Splinter's tail was thrashing against the floor but otherwise nothing changed in the rat's composure "An then?"

"I walked away" - the words were barely audible.

It took Splinter some time to find inner calm before he trusted himself to speak. He rose from the floor and started pacing there and back. Raphael wasn't defending himself and that was unusual.

"I am disappointed, my son. I have warned you many, many times about the danger of this route. Anger may give you a feeling of being stronger, but it is a treacherous ally that seeks to take control from you. One step too far - and you may hurt the ones you love."

Raph's head jerked up. Did Splinter know? Was he just using the L-word for emphasis?

"... the thing that holds us together as a family - is trust. Trust that is easy to break and so hard to rebuild." Splinter stopped and pinned his son with a sharp gaze "You understand that, Raphael?"

Yes. Trust. His trust that Leo broke when arranged this filming. Leo's trust that he broke when he hurt him. Raph lowered his head "Yes, sensei. I realize that".

"Good. I will help you deal with your anger and understand what you need to do, to mend this damage." The rat paused, questioning himself, whether the punishment he chose would be enough. "You are grounded for one week. No going out, no TV, no video games. No talking to your brothers."

Raphael cast him an astonished gaze "But Sensei! What will I do?"

A dry smile touched Splinter's muzzle "You will train. Extra morning and afternoon training and three hours of meditation daily". Seeing that Raphael was still trying to process this, Splinter said in a milder tone "This is not to punish you, but to help you understand the value of having a family."

Raphael bowed. "I understand, Master Splinter".

As much as Leo wanted to know what goes on in Splinter's room, there was no way he would act upon this desire. Whatever the consequences were, he didn't have the energy to fret over whether Raphael would spill their not-so-secret-now to their father. His body was yearning to stretch out and after a few yawns he produced, Don insisted he got to bed.

"I'll check on you later" - the genius said implying that they would talk more. Leo forced a smile and limped off to his room.

Don turned to one extremely quiet brother he still had in the lab. Sitting silently with hands folded on his lap wasn't normal for the orange banded turtle who was usually bouncing all around the place.

"Raph didn't know about the camera" - he said simply, fulfilling the promise to share this information.

Mikey nodded slowly, his gaze still fixed on something indistinct on the chest of drawers. "I figured this much" - he exhaled and then finally shifted to look Don in the eyes: "Dude, it's all because of us. Of you. You shouldn't have touched that tape, let alone let me see it."

"Not possible" - Donatello responded calmly, without any trace that Mikey's opinion bothered him. He put the medication and bandages away and continued "I have to watch all surveillance vids. Leo was aware of that. I'm not taking the blame for this one."

"What do you think Splinter will do?" Mikey asked, eyeing the shoji. He didn't want to elaborate the question of who was responsible for this breakdown. He blamed everyone.

As if answering his question, the door slid aside and Raphael walked out. He looked a little shaken.

Mikey rushed to him with questions, but Raph shook his head and ran off to his room.

When Don got to check on Leo, the later appeared to be soundly asleep. However, as Don was already closing the door, Leo's voice stopped him "Donnie".

Taking that as invitation Don sneaked in and sat down on the floor beside the futon. "How's your arm? Ankle?"

"Better. And better. Thanks for asking" Leo smiled and settled cross-legged on the bed.

For several heartbeats they were studying each other in dim light coming through the cracked open door. "So.." Don started

"So.. you wanted me to tell you why I did.. what I did."

Don nodded and added "I must admit, I see no other explanation than you rubbing it into me"

"How come you're not mad at me then?"

"Ph-lease. I'm smarter than that. Besides, you said you had other purpose"

The shadows hid Leo's soft smile. Don was always ready to trust him on anything. Leo appreciated it, that's why he was going to answer truthfully. Slowly, carefully choosing every word, as if he was feeling out the wade, he said: "It saddens me to see that me and Raph… being... you know... physical... divides us while it could unite us instead".

Don processed it for a while and Leo waited patiently for him to say something.

"Don't see how this was going to work out. Raph just beat you to a pulp for going behind his back. Did you tell him this?"

Leo shook his head. Don tilted his "Don't see how this was going to work" – he repeated.

Leo slowly cupped Don's cheek with his hand and leaned in when his brother didn't pull away. Slowly, very slowly he pressed his beak to Don's and whispered: "It will work, if you are willing".

Don, who was somehow expecting to be kissed, opened his eyes. "Suppose I am" - he answered, - "how will you do that with the hothead so mad?"

Leo smiled and withdrew from him. "He won't be mad for long. I hurt him, he hurt me, and we are even. You know Raph. Soon, he'll feel guilty because of the fight and will be more than ready to forgive me…I hope." He stopped catching a new expression on Don's face.

"You are a devious turtle" the genius said "What stops me from telling Raph of your cunning plan and taking advantage of the situation?"

"Ph-lease. You're too smart for that".


	7. Chapter 7

The punishment turned out not so bad. At least the training and - what the hell - the meditation part of it. Leo was excused of training for a few days ahead because of his injury, and Raph got to excersize kicks and punches on a wooden dummy while Don and Mikey worked their way through morning practice. Then, as they were dismissed to have breakfast Raphael got to work on his forms. And on top of that came one hour meditation, during which he could feel his stomach eat itself and growl with frustration. Little to no words were spoken in his direction and he himself didn't speak at all.  
When he finally got to the kitchen the coffee was cold and the room was empty. He scavenged what he could and ate alone without even turning on the lights. What was there to look at anyway?

Nothing to do after breakfast (if you can call it that at eleven o'clock) was the worst part of it. There was no point in working out just yet as he still had an extra training with Splinter later on and nothing much to do rather than read a magazine and he was pretty sure he should save this as a last resort for later. A shower maybe. Yeah, he could kill some time with that.

On the way upstairs he caught his name being thrown into a conversation and grinded his teeth. Don and Mikey were watching news and talking in the living room. Raph wouldn't probably want to join them if he was allowed to, but now that he was forbidden to nothing seemed to be more appealing than just hop with his brothers on the couch, watch TV and chat. Well, except for doing it with Leo.

Speaking of whom. Raph turned the corner and nearly bumped into his brother. Leo seemed a little anxious but otherwise was looking much better than the night before. Raph's gaze fell upon a light bandage on his shoulder and the hothead felt a stab of guilt. Leo was studying him as intently, as if trying to pry into his mind. He didn't try to talk to Raphael as he probably was aware that Splinter forbade him to talk to his brothers.  
For some reason that unquestioning compliance irritated the red-banded turtle and he brisqly moved past his leader heading to the showers. He needed a long shower. Probably a cold one.

Extra training turned out to be a lot of statics. Raphael never had much appreciation for that kind of excersizes, which is probably why Splinter chose them, but then again, he never experienced keeping a low stance for such a long time. Trained as he was, he still felt his muscles tremble with effort halfway into the second half an hour of this session. He struggled to keep his rooted tree low through a series of very slow steps that Splinter made him do but his mind kept flicking back to his encounter with Leo in the hallway. Did Leo want to say something to him?  
Splinter's cane tapped upon his knee for the third time this session as his sensei reminded him not to twist his knee outward. Raph corrected his stance.  
"Raphael, you have to concentrate. It is very important to keep your form flawless on slow motion so that this perfection becomes an instinct."

Yeah. Perfection becomes an instinct. Raph immediately felt as though he was Leo at this moment. It surely was a lesson that the older turtle had learned. Raph had to clear his throat before he got his voice back to answer: "I'm sorry, Sensei. I'll focus better"

When he was released to sit out his remaining two hours of meditation for the day, Raph was surprised to realize that meditation wasn't all that bad. His muscles were slightly trembling as the tension was leaving his body and he found himself strangely peaceful... or just too tired to care.  
Eyes closed, he focused on the air flowing in and out of his chest and...

"Raphael! You are snoring, son."

Splinter's voice snapped him back to reality and Raph blinked: "I guess I fell asleep... sorry, sensei"

Splinter watched him for a while then said mildly: "That's enough for today, my son. Rest". Raph was grateful for that.

The next two days were pretty much the same. Raphael started to suspect that the real notion behind Splinter's choice of punishment was putting him in Leo's place. Also, he got to appreciate forms. Forms were much better than playing "go" with Splinter while maintaining the horseman position. His legs hurt after that. Did Leo do this all the time?

Whatever free time Raph got left from his daily chores he spent locked up in his room. He wasn't really required to, but it was much better than walking past his brothers ignoring their glances and conversation. He barely spoke those days. Granted, he could call Casey - that wasn't prohibited, but it felt like slacking off and he didn't want to make it any easier for himself. Harsh as it was, he'd earned every bit of it.

***

Leo wasn't sure Raph was the one who was punished here. He never thought that keeping distance even for a couple of days would feel so lonely. It was probably because they hadn't had a chance to talk about it. Of course, he told Donnie that he had everything under control and Raph would come to his senses and back to him, but truth to be told, he wasn't so sure about it.

What if... what if Raph was serious? When they met up that hallway, he went past him like there was nothing left. Didn't even look back! Not knowing was hurting him. Leo kept his expression neutral, but couldn't help staring at the hothead whenever he got a glimpse of his brother moving around their home.

On the fourth day of Raphael's punishment Leo was missing him like hell. He won two rounds of Mortal Combat against Mikey, then lost three in a row just because he caught Raph's silhoette reflect on TV screen when the hothead was getting to his afternoon extra training. It felt like he couldn't concentrate on the game. So he passed his controller over to Donnie and excused himself to his room.

When had he become so dependant on Raph? He didn't have any problem with staying away for months before! Well, he did have _some_ problems with it but nothing compared to this engulfing feeling of freezing that he was experiencing now.

Leo lit a candle and settled on the floor to meditate. The candle flame was same color as Raph's eyes. He reached toward the flickering fire and felt warmth coming of it. Raph was warm too. Leo let out a sigh of frustration. Could he stop thinking about his brother for one single minute?

Breathing carefully, he concentrated on clearing his mind. It took him some effort to reach the spiritual plane. What he was feeling was both scary and dangerous. And it was a perfect reasoning for pressing his ideal arrangement onto his brothers. Because in no way should you put all eggs into one basket, especially if those eggs are all you'll ever get.

His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar presence. Leo withdrew from the realms of pure mind and opened his eyes. Mikey was kneeling on the opposite site of the candle and its light cast funny shadows on his smiling face.

"Dude" - Mikey said when it got obvious that something had to be said, - "Are you allright? I mean, really - are you?" The concern in the youngest' voice was well as the warmth in his eyes were so sincere, that Leo found himself shaking his head, though initially he wanted to deny everything.

"Not really", - he found himself saying, - "It sucks not to know if we're OK or not"

Mikey flashed him a smile : "We're OK! I mean, you and Raph it totally freaked me out first! Never saw that coming, but... we're good. Definitely."

Leo frowned a little then answered: "Ermm... This is very good to hear, though I wasn't talking about.." he trailed off, seeing Mikey's eyes widen.  
"You were talking about... him? After what he did to you?! You're beating yourself up because of that brute?"  
Leo averted his eyes : "I'm not beating myself up. I just want to know if we're OK"

Mikey leaned forward and put a hand on the floor to support himself. The air shift made the candle flicker and in this dancing light Mikey's face hovering over the candle looked like some kind of a grotesque mask.  
"He beats you up to a pulp and you're still not through with him?"

"I earned it"

"No you didn't! He totally lost it! He maimed you and left you out there injured. What if Foot found you there? Or whoever else? He turned his back on you, Leo!"

Leo winced and whispered "I wasn't exactly helpless", eyes stuck to the floor. But it was the look of hurt on his face that finally made Mikey stop. The younger looked away, then back at his leader and shifted a little closer: "Look. It's not fair that you suffer because he can't control himself. He is punished and he's earned it but it doesn't mean that you have to be miserable... You're not alone..." The orange banded turtle casually put the candle out of the way and shifted to kneel before Leo face to face. "You're not alone" he repeated and his fingers greased Leo's knee when he brought his face close to his brother's. "You don't have to be lonely" - Mikey whispered and leaned in for a kiss... at least meant to.

Leo pressed his palm to Mikey's plastron and stopped this forward movement. They stared at each other from this very short distance that makes faces look funny. Mikey gulped.

Leo smiled at him: "You know what? You are right, Mikey. Thanks!"

With that, Leo pecked him on the cheek, rose and went out. Mikey lost half a second cupping the cheek that just got kissed and staring into the gloom, Then jumped up and rushed after his brother: "Leo! wait!"

As he rushed out into the corridor, all that he saw was Raph's door shutting. Mikey threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" came Donnie's voice from behind his back.


	8. Chapter 8

Raph was tired. He staggered on the stairs because he momentarily fell asleep and woke up when his subconscious seized reign of his body and steered him clear off the fall.  
He worked out extra today, not willing to relinquish his usual lifestyle. Now he hardly had any energy left.  
Yet, when he made it to his room and leaned heavily against the closed door, sighing, something felt off and he snapped open his eyes:"...da hell?!"

There in his hammock, swinging slightly, was Leo, covered by his, Raphael's, blanket so, that only the blue bandana tails sticking out identified the intruder.

Leo stirred to the sound and looked out of his improvised nest. "Hey" he said and graciously jumped out of the hammock, landing silently on his hurt foot.

Raph's breath caught in his throat. He never managed to jump out of the hammock in one motion and not make a single sound at that. And he's been doing it daily for years!  
He always admired Leo's unmatched fluidity.

Leo took a couple of steps toward him.  
Raph shook the untimely feeling off and straightened up, raising a brow, his expression alert.  
"I missed you" Leo said in a way of explanation and came to stand just two steps away from his brother. "Haven't seen you for ... days. Missed your scent" - he stepped forward - "... your voice..."  
Raph tore his gaze from Leo with visible difficulty and looked past him "Not allowed to talk to ya" - he murmured.  
"Then don't"

Leo stepped deep into his personal space and laid his head upon Raph's shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, Raph's arms came up to hug him lightly.  
Leo nuzzled his neck and whispered: "Can you forgive me?"  
His brother nodded slowly and tightened his arm around him.  
"Are you forgiving me?" When no answer came, Leo freed himself from the embrace and pushed Raph in the chest, taking him by surprise.

Raph hit the door shell first, but before he could bounce back, Leo's hands pinned his shoulders to the door.  
Brown eyes met amber ones. Very tired and irritated amber frowned at him defiantly.  
"ARE you forgiving me?" Leo pressed.

Raph held his gaze for some seconds, then turned away. Leo's hand cupped his cheek and forced him to turn back to face his leader.  
"Oh... to hell with it!" the trapped turtle growled."Ya gonna force it outta me?!"  
"Force it? No" Leo's hand slid down, caressing the scutes of emerald turtle's plastron, then he leaned back into the embrace, letting his hands explore the body they got to know so well. Raph tensed, but didn't stop him. "I'm going to sex it out of you" Leo whispered into his ear slit.

Raph drew air noisily. Leo's touches were effectively stealing away his resolve. Yet he couldn't bring himself to push his mate away.

"Why are ya even apologizing?" He asked above the blue banded head "Imma one that needs ta apologize here. Can ya forgive me?"  
Leo stopped and look up at him. Then he surged up and sealed Raph's lips with a kiss, half-licking half-biting at his mouth until the hothead kissed him back.  
"There. Forgiven" - Leo said, withdrawing back.  
That appeared to be the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Raph spun them around to switch positions with his usually submissive brother, but Leo was also trying to move them elsewhere and since both refused to unlock the embrace as a result they toppled over and landed on the floor, the bigger turtle hitting the concrete shell first and Leo collapsing on top of him. The upper tutrtle didn't waste time and straddled his sprawled brother.

"Got you!"  
"Really? I'm not so sure who's got who here" - Raph responded, rubbing at Leo's noticeable bulge with his fingertips. His Leader smiling at him was real eye candy. He couldn't help grinning too, as leaf-green cock peaked out of the slit responding to the caress.  
The blue-banded turtle rocked his hips, rubbing his butt at Raph's plastron then arched back to stroke the inside of those emerald thighs, giving Raph full access to fondle him as he may please.

Raph's dick was still confined within his body and it was beginning to be painful. He ran his hands up Leo's thighs, cupped his buttocks under the carapace and pulled him forward. As Leo obediently shifted up and forward, Raph couldn't suppress a relieved moan as he dropped down.

Leo smiled at him and ghosted his hand up and down the hardening member. Raph mimicked his actions on Leo's dick. One hand pumping his brother's erection, the other stroked Leo's thighs and abdomen in intricate patterns. Then Raph pulled him further up an rocked on his shell to lick the tip. Leo lost it. He arched back, closing his eyes and churring loudly, as his hips involuntarily thrust forward to keep the warm wetness where he needed it most.

Raph's fingers closed around the base of his shaft: "Patience, Fearless. Isn't that one of the highest virtues?".

Surprised, Leo opened one eye to look down at his brother: "You sure are getting a lot out of these extra trainings". Raph smirked and pinched Leo's tail lightly. He resumed pumping and stroke the tail in time. Leo let out a moan.

When Raph's finger poked at the other's hole only to find it sleek and pre-stretched, Raph stopped his actions and frowned up to his brother accusingly: " You've planned this".

Leo tipped his head to the side, looking down with a spark of humor in his dark eyes: "Did you honestly think I had no plan?"

Raph thought it over. "What's your plan B?" he asked. Leo squirmed a little to hint that he wouldn't mind if Raph would resume his ministrations, but the dark hands remained perfectly still. "To let you sulk until you're clear with the punishment".

Raph rose a brow "Couldn't wait this long, heh?". Leo looked a little irritated when he answered: "Yes. For the one forbidden to talk you talk too much"

Raph chuckled and caught the tails of his bandana, pulling Leo down to him and reached up to kiss him. Everything was in this kiss, all the relief and hunger he was feeling at the moment, all the hurt and all the sorry. Halfway through the kiss, Raph lined up and slowly pushed his cock into Leo, causing him to moan into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Leo straightened up and slowly impaled himself fully onto the hothead's cock. Raph dug his heels into the floor and started rocking on his carapace, the inertia causing Leo to slide up on the way forth and the gravity causing to down on the way back, Raph's hand on his cock matching this lazy rhythm. For a while this slow rocking motion provided enough friction to savor the feeling of being connected, but as the time passed that movement wasn't enough anymore.

Once again using bandana tails, Raph wrapped them around his left wrist and pulled left. They rolled to the side without even losing the contact. Grabbing Leo's legs under the knees, Raph hovered over him forcing his legs up and aside so that his blue-banded brother nearly doubled over. Leo churred softly and reached to stroke himself, but Raph started pounding him at increasing pace and he barely touched himself before reaching his climax. "Don't. Ya. Ever. Do. This. Again!" Raph forced through his ragged breath, his thighs smacking hard against leaf-green butt.  
"No..ted.." - Leo managed.

***  
When the stormed had passed and Raph slid off Leo to lay beside him on the cool floor, neither of them said anything for a while. They were catching their breath and for once content just to lie side by side doing nothing. If Raph was tired when he entered the door, now he was positively floored. His eyes kept drifting shut, and he could barely feel his body, drifting on a soft cloud of concrete.

"That is why we never do it in your room" - finally said Leo, startling him. Raph waited out a little, but Leo seemed to think he said enough. Raph nudged him with an elbow. "and why's that?"  
"You have no bed. And you're hammock is too small for two» Leo said.  
"Yeah" - Raph responded, closing his eyes again.  
"I still don't know why ya did it. But next time ya wanna have make-up sex, just say so"  
Leo braced himself on the elbow and looked at his face : "I'll tell you soon enough. Raph.. you always trust me with your life when we're in a fight. You could jump into any crazy stuff if I tell you to without a question. You did, too. Trust me on this one, okay?"

"This ain't a fight"

"I know. And I was wrong to take your trust for granted. And I'm sorry for that."

Raph rolled his eyes:" Blah-blah. Cut it. It's getting sappy. I hate sappy".

"Allright. I want to see you climb into your hammock before I leave. You look like you're passing out and if I go now you'll probably sleep on the floor." Leo got up and offered Raph a hand. The later decided not to argue with this sudden over-fussiness. He was about to pass out indeed.

Leo pulled him up and saw him to his hammock.  
"Are ya aware that it's the first time ya ever apologized to me?" Raph asked, settling down.  
Leo frowned: "That doesn't seem right. Maybe you just don't remember?"  
"Yeah. I don't remember cause it never happened."

Leo covered him with a blanket and lean down to press his beak to Raph's. "Good night"  
Raph grunted an indistinct response but when Leo was already starting to leave, the emerald hand shot out to grab his wrist. "I love ya, big bro".  
Leo turned back and once again pressed his beak to Raph's. "You do know how I feel, right?" he whispered."Yeah".

Leo turned to leave but Raph's voice stopped him once again: "Leo?"  
"Will you please sleep already?" – Leo said without turning.  
"You have to promise me one thing first." Leo turned to him, tensing. He just hoped Raph wouldn't ask anything he wasn't ready to promise him… like, being exclusive. "I'm listening"  
"Promise you'll smack me one if I get too sappy?"  
Leo smiled his relief: "I solemnly swear I will stop you before you cross the borders of Sappyland"  
"Good" Raph mumbled out, eyes shut and on the verge of sleeping.

Leo stood there unmoving for a couple of minutes watching his mate fall asleep, his ghostly smile never leaving his face. Finally he put out the light and silently left Raphael's room.

On the way to showers the smile slowly turned into concerned purse of his lips. Raph loved him. He had to tread carefully now.


	9. Chapter 9

What do you think you're doing?" - Don's voice sounded behind his back.  
Mikey froze without turning. His eyes were stinging from trying to hold back the treacherous moisture and he didn't want Donatello to see it. He felt his brother stop just one step behind him.  
"Donny. Would you please stop sneaking up on me?! I'm so gonna get a heart attack one of these days!"

'No, you're not" - Don grinned. "Your heart can handle it - I'm the doctor, remember? And don't try to change the subject. What the hell was that?" Don reached to touch Mikey shoulder in a comforing gesture but at the last moment changed his mind.

"Well, that? "- Mikey gestured toward Raph's closed door, a slight strain in his voice complemented by his gesture - too brisque a gesture for a non-challant ninja - "That was Leo getting rid of dead weight. Because apparently, this is what I am. Third wheel. No one finds me.. interesting."

"That's not true" - Don quickly said.

"Oh, really?!" Mikey turned to face him, the stirring ire whiping any traces of tears from his expression "What was that last time then? You couldn't have kicked me out faster if you were Flash!"  
Don bit his lower lip: "Yeah I know...I'm sorry, Mikey. I just... panicked, I guess."

"I tend to have that effect" - Mikey whispered, returning his gaze to Raph's closed door. His lower lip started to tremble ever so slightly. Donny eyed him intently, noting all the tell-tale signs.

"Care to share what happened?" Donatello asked, careful not to let any harsh tones infiltrate his voice. Mikey stared at him in response. "Oh no... Tell me you didn't do anything stuid!"

Mikey just sobbed.

Don saw that his vibrant brother was on the verge of tears, and pulled the youngest into a light embrace, stroking his head, like Mikey was a small child. The tone that he spoke in, was also a signature adult-to-kid talking.

"I know you've been obsessing over Leo for a while now, Mike. But this wasn't the right time to approach him. He can't even think of strolling your way before he clears things with Raph. That would be cheating, and his honour wouldn't let him. He didn't say "no", right?"

"He didn't say "yes", - Mikey whispered. - He just ran away".

"And that's a good sign, right?" - Donnie made his best to radiate optimism hoping that it would be contagious. - "If Leo wouldn't be interested in you, he'd say that straight, wouldn't he? You've just chosen the wrong time, Mike-ster."

"Don't. Just don't" - Mikey's voice sounded muffled as he hid his face, pressing it to Don's shoulder. "I know it was stupid. I just cant stop thinking..." He raised his head and locked his gaze with Don as if trying to pry answers from out genius' dark orbs. "Why can't I stop thinking about it, Donny?"

Donny shifted uncomfortably. He never had a bees-and-flowers talk with his siblings, but he always asumed that such talks were not his prerogative. "It's.. It's the mating season, man. Every now and then it just fills you with all that... urges.. and.."

"I know how it is! I'm not a baby, Donny, I've been through this before! It's never been so... intense."

"Hmm" - Donatello mused. Now that Mikey mentioned it, he realised that he himself was having a hard time concentrating lately. The possible explanation surfaced quickly, but the hypothesis stil needed testing of course. Seeing that Mikey was waiting for an answer, Don decided to voice it nevertheless.

"It's just a hypothesis, but maybe it's because now you know that it is possible. You've seen a proof that this kind of release may be available for you and this encourages your psychosomatics. You're body just doesn't want to be fooled anymore."

"But it is NOT available!" Don gestured him to keep his voice down and Mikey whispered "It is not! He just blew me out into the water! How do I make my body understand that?!"

"You have other options" - Donny didn't know he was going to say it, yet there he was.

Mikey shook his head and whispered "I don't wanna turn you into a substitute of what I can't have. And I don't want to be a substitute myself"

"Funny for you to say so after last time in my lab".

"Dude! YOU have kicked me out!"

"What did you expect? For heaven's sake Mikey, you were jerking off to Leo's video in front of me! How do you think that made me feel?!"

"It was your idea! What did you expect me to do? Take written notes?!"

Agitated whisperes filled the corridor that suddenly turned to be a proper place to discuss the most delicate issues.

"You could have asked me to join you!"

"Would you have joined me if I did?"

Agitated, brothers stared at each other. Finally, Donatello said: "Well, looks like I joined you anyway. So my point still stays." Don now had a rare occasion to see Mikey blush. Pinkish hue appearing on his sea-green cheeks made a very nice color contrast.

Unexpected for himself, the olive skinned turtle pulled the younger to him and kissed him, catching Mikey mid-word and off-guard. Before he thought to resist it, Mikey found his lips opening eagerly for Donnie's intrusion. Mikey felt Donnie's tongue moving around inside his mouth, caressing, testing, and melted agains his brother body, letting himself be carried away however briefly. The kiss was rather clumsy and hasted, but the orange banded turtle had never been kissed like that before and it was like coming topside for the first time - his brain exploded from the awesomeness of it.

Yeah, and his body was definitely not going to be fooled. Mikey couldn't hide a dissapointed sigh when they finally separated.

"Over to my lab? We can test my theory..?"

Mikey cast a last glance on Raph's door - no evidence of anything moving there, - and said "Promise you won't kick me out?"  
"Never again"- smiled the genius and led Mikey away from the shards of his broken hopes.

****  
Once they were in the lab, some of Mikey's nervousness returned. He licked his lips, watching Don close and lock the door behind them.

"You sure you want this dude? I mean, I'm ok if you don't, you don't have to do this to prove me anything"

Donny started stripping of his gear. " I'm not" he said. "Are you backing down?"

"No! Of course, not! It's just... I just don't want things to get weird between us and..." Mikey found humself unable to go on, as Donnie's hand covered his mouth, invoking memories that made the orange-banded turtle hot and meek.

Don was quite aware of what he was doing, when he ran his free hand up and down Mikey's plastron and husked into his ear slit "You talk too much, Mikey." - Mikey literally shuddered at the words, - "and I never thought I was gonna say it, but you're overthinking it. On the cot."

Mikey obeyed and watched his smart brother rummage across the room fetching everything he needed for whatever he had in mind. "So... How you wanna test it?"

Donny set up the small monitor again and returned to his slightly embarrased sibling. He stepped into the space between Mikey's knees and cupped his face, kissing him. "I thought about putting sensors on your sculp to measure your brain activity, but I think that would kill the mood. So it's just a couple of observation cameras. I'm gonna expose you to a mixture of various visual and tactile stimuli and after, when I've seen the tape, I will analyze your reaction, compare it to mine and define the common denominator. And for the purity of measurement it is vital that you don't touch yourself. Can you do that for me?" All the while that Donny spoke, his hands glided up and down Mikey's legs while he retained eye contact.

"Wait-wait... You're saying you want to show me some porn and watch my reaction? And I'm not allowed to touch myself?"

"Basically, yes. I'll do all the work."

"Isn't that exactly what you did last time?"

Donny grinned and leaned in to nuzzle at Mikey's neck, the later automatically tilting his head to give the olive-skinned turtle a better access. Mikey closed his eyes, when Don whispered "Sometimes I forget how smart you are, bro. Yeah, it's what I tried to do last time, but last time I miscalculated my own reaction and since I obviously can't stay out of it, this time I'm not relaying on my eyes for observation and filming it instead"

"Wow. I'm ... hurt. Am I ... just a lab rabbit to you?" Much as Mikey wanted to sound offended, it was hard to achieve it when his body was trembling with a confined churr.

Donatello straightened to give him a look and Mikey immediately wanted to scream for his hands to return where they have been a second ago.  
"No. You're not a lab rabbit. But I need to figure out what is happening to us. To all of us. If this is any consolation to you, I'll be as a lab rabbit in it as you. So, can you restrain from touching yourself?" With that, Donnie's hands thankfully returned to their previous occupation.

Mikey bit his upper lip. "No promises, dude. But you know, it's creepy. And you know, what's uber-creepy? I still wanna do it and I start to find your science talk real sexy."

"I see." Donny's head dived in to nip at the sea-green neck some more before he reached up and purred at Mikey's ear slit " Looks like I will have to contain you otherwise". With that, Don took Mikey's left wrist and deftly secured it with the cot straps. The orange banded turtle didn't protest, and soon the right wrist followed. Mikey gave it a test pool - the straps allowed him some movement, but not enough to reach his now bulging slit.  
"Oh no!" - Mikey all but crooned "Doctor, what are going to do with me?" - He meant it as a joke, but it came out so lustfull that Donnie churred in responce. "Relax, man" he said, his voice guttural, pushing Mikey in the chest so that he leaned back onto the wall "You're in for some serious fun".

The genius left Mikey's side for a moment to adjust the display for a better view, check the camera positions and kick the playback into action. That done, he sat down beside his tied brother.

Despite Michelangelo's expectations, first shots that appeared on the screen featured no mutant turtles. There were boobs. And dicks. And lots of skin.  
"Dude, naked humans?! Ewwww!"  
"It's a control sequence, I need a base for comparison"  
Mikey shot him an incredulous look and shook his head.

Luckily, the disgusting show didn't last long, although... "Dude! Animal Planet? What's wrong with you?"

"Galapagos giant tortoises in mating... nothing? Really? Just checking..."  
"Do you..?"  
"Just checking, Mikey" - Don said, carefully fixing his gaze on the screen. Mikey chuckled "This is rich" - he murmured, but decided not to dwell on it - the show on screen just turned to the part he was anticipating and there was too much to dwell on on the screen at the moment.

By the look of it, Donny had put together several sewer recordings. Must be a selection of his favorite moments, Mikey mused.

He was looking at his older brothers kissing. Raph's hand was cupping Leo's neck, keeping his head slightly turned, while his other hand was playing with the leader's tail. The two turned a little and Mikey saw that trapped between their bodies were their freed cocks and Leo was pumping them slowly, his hand sliding off unable to truly close around both their members. Precome was oozing out and their sleaky flesh was glistening in the dim light of the emergency lamp.

Mikey felt his cheeks heat up as he watched it. He was parlty aware of Don's studying gaze that he turned his way from time to time.

His slit was bulging now and it had begun to feel really uncomfortable just to sit. The orange banded turtle turned to his captor to ask for assistance, and suddenly he was looking at Don's quickly hardening member, raising proudly. Donnie's hands were lying flat on his legs as he appeared to be straining to keep them from moving.  
Mikey felt a heat wave rush through his system and his own dick slid smoothly out of his confines. "Don.."

The genius didn't let lim finish: "Eyes on screen, Mike" he told in a no-bullshit tone he was usually using to keep his siblings in check during medical manipulations. He reached up and turned Mikey's head back to the screen, emphasizing the point.

Mikey obeyed and was now watching Raph pulling one of Leo's legs up to his waist, sliding a hand along the inner side of his thigh. Leo clasped the emerald shoulder to keep steady as his rebellous brother lined his erection up and prepared to breach his walls.

Mikey absentmindedly reached to stroke his now rock hard erection. The restrains cutting into his wrists reminded him of the rules he agreed to but strangely only added to his arousal.  
"Mmmgmm... Donnie, please" - he begged, unable to tear his eyes from the display, where Raph was now holding Leo's both legs and impaling him onto his cock. The two on video staggered to the nearest wall, where Leo's hands found some pipes to hang onto, as he threw his head up, the intense pleasure on his usually impassive face.  
Mikey wiggled a little trying to get closer to Donnie's leg beside him - he now felt heat emanating from it.

Suddenly Don was there no more - he was kneeling before his brother, gliding his hands up sea-green legs, keeping his head down not to obtrude the view.  
When the deft fingers reached Mikey's crotch the later let out a long satisfied sigh, having at last something tactile to concentrate on. Don licked his hand several times and started pumping his brother watching his face expression intently. Mikey closed his eyes and arched back as much as he could considering his position, his expression much similar to Leo's on the screen.

Don leaned in and took the tip into his mouth. Mikey's eyes snapped open and he looked down at his bro. Don grinned around his cock and doubled his pumping efforts. Mikey churred, twisting in his restraints. It didn't take long for him to reach the endpoint.  
Don felt the climax approach and moved aside just in time, milking Mikey off with his hand, as he landed beside him on the cot and sealed his lips with a kiss. Mikey came moaning his name.

As Don made sure that his brother was spent indeed, he walked off to wipe his hands and turn off the playback. When he returned, Mikey's eyes were already open and following his movement. Don made no attempts neither to hide his dangling erection, nor to take care of it.

"Dude, - Mikey exhaled, - what about you?"  
Donnie leaned over him, his hot flesh sliding across Mikey's thighs, and cut off the strapps holding his wrists.

"I think it's time you return the favor" he said, kneeling at both sides of his sibling and bringing his erection closer to the other's face.

Mikey cast a hesitating glance at his face, then licked the offered flesh tentatively.  
Don churred.


	10. Chapter 10

Don wasn't sure what he was doing. It wasn't fail safe. Hell, it wasn't even logical and he would've cast it aside after first examination. Except he did. And it kept crawling back out of nowhere and taking up all of his mind. His head felt overflown with this crazy impulse.

He rarely acted on impulse, without calculating his odds and predicting all possible repercussions of his action first. That was a feature he shared with Leo. Come to think of it, he shared a lot of features with Leo. One only had to wonder why he never felt attracted to his leader. However when he now thought of it, he wasn't going to object when he thought Leo was going to kiss him.

Donnie sighed and cleared his mind of these thoughts. He'd never get rid of it unless he got this done. Hiding his hand behind his shell he knocked on Mikey's door.  
The door swung open immediately - Mikey was dancing around to his player, smiling broadly. Donny automatically returned the smile. Mikey looked quite happy and it was hard to tear eyes off him when he was like this.  
The orange banded turtle gestured him in and reluctantly pulled the earphones off.  
- Sup dude?

Donny closed the door and leaned on it, still hiding his hand behind his shell.  
"Not much" - he admitted, - "just brought you a little... something. Nothing fancy, but I thought, you might like it"

Mikey expression lost some of its beam and he put the player down onto the table.  
"Dude. This is exactly what I meant when I said things would get weird. Knock it off, ok? You don't have to court me or something"

Donnie smiled softly to himself and took a step forward, finally bringing the object forward for Mikey to see: " You mean, you don't care that I fixed your game controller? No problem. I suppose I can dissemble it back..."  
Mikey snatched the controller from his hand: "Don't be ridiculous, man!"  
Donny grinned.

Mikey turned the controller that way and the other, admiring Don's fine handwork. "I thought you were buried head deep in other stuff" - he said  
Don moved to stand beside him and ran his knuckles up and down Mikey's side, looking over the orange-banded turtle's shoulder. "I was" - he admitted, - "and the pile kept growing because I couldn't concentrate properly, but you solved my problem so I thought I might as well start with your thing"

Mukey smirked, still turning the patched up toy this way and that. "Just like that?" - he asked incredulously, still not looking at Don, who continued slightly caressing his side and even rested his chin upon sea-green shoulder. "First you lecture me for and I quote "trying to force you to review your priorities toward my whimsycle childish avocations" and now you use my "whim..whatever" to manipulate me into having sex with you. Is that what you're doing?" - Mikey turned his head to look at Don's face that was now inches away from his own. Don blushed.

"Did I really say that? I didn't mean it that way.. I just..." he started explaining, but trailed off as Mikey turned to face him, a spark of mischief in his eyes. The younger made no attempt to move away and this realisation made Donnie feel heat spreading from his abdomen.  
"I asked, if that is what you're doing?" - Mikey nearly sang looking at him with hooded eyes..  
Don hesitated a moment, unsure if Mikey wanted a positive or a negative answer to that.  
"Totally" he finally said.  
"Well, it's not working" - Mikey said lightly, turning away.  
"Wait, no! I mean, you got that totally wrong, Mikey!" - apparently, negative answer was required. Don cursed inwardly.

Mikey chuckled "You should see your face now, dude! Priceless! So.. you wanna help me test this thing? I was thinking.. Halo?"

"Can we please come back to the point where I have not yet screwed up us having sex now?"

"Nope. First we play..." - and Mikey gestured with the controller for emphasis "... and then we play"  
"Oh... OK"  
That didn't turn out that bad eventually.

An hour later they were still playing. Mikey was beating his genius brother flat and square. Looked like Donny was looking more at his brother's profile than he did on the screen.  
"Ok, you win", - he said the fourth time and this time Mikey accepted his yield.  
"I'd say it had been a good game if you were really playing it, dude" - he said, switching off the TV.  
"You know, there are plenty of things I could have been doing instead", - Don said, getting to his feet. He couldn't decide if he was upset or still hopeful.  
"Boring..." Mikey turned to him, a sly smile playing on his lips "the one first to my room calls the shots?" and before Donnie had a chance to spoil this sport too Mikey darted to the stairs.

Don rushed after him. As Mikey was already running up the stairs, Donnie surged forward and grabbed him by the ankle, effectively tripping his agile brother. Mikey twisted to land shell first onto the stairs and rattled down, clasping Don's leg to take him down too.  
Donnie kicked free and rushed forward. He knew Mikey will come around soon and the head start he got was a short one.  
Mikey's down slide stopped on the lower floor. He looked up. Donatello was already out of sight. Grinning, Mikey rubbed his slightly hurting elbow to make the pain subside quicker and followed. There was no need to hurry.

When Mikey entered the room, all lights were off except for his night-light - a dimly glowing star at his bed post.. He turned to flick the switch and instantly found himself crowded by his brother. Donnie's hands were all over him: gliding up and down his sides, sliding along his upper legs, caressing his shoulders. Mikey felt them like they were on fire and left burning traces all along him. Dons body pressed against him and the orange banded turtle took a step back, his carapace softly bumping into the wall.

One of olive colored hands caressed his cheek, then turned his head aside. Mikey felt lips on the soft skin of his neck. And then Donnie bit him and sucked at his pulse point.

Mikey couldn't suppress a nervous chuckle "Dude! Are we playing vamps now?"

He could feel Donnie grin against his skin, then his mouth went up and captured his lips in slow and thorough kiss that left the younger panting when they finally separated. Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him into another kiss. Halfway through it he felt Donnie shift aside, his bulge brushing against Mikey's thigh. Don slid a hand down Mikey's plastron to check for Mikey's state of readiness, then nudged his knee between sea-green legs, spreading them. Deft palm rubbed his bulging plastron then slipped between his legs to finger his tail. Mikey's breath hitched as this action caused the tip of his cock to look out of its pocket.

Donnie separated from him then and squatted down to plant a long lick onto his lower plastron, coaxing Mikey's little friend to come out and play.  
Mikey's head rolled up and he moaned his delight when Donie's warm tongue was playing with his cock.

Suddenly Don stood up. "Strip and get to the bed" he commanded.  
Mikey's mouth articulated "wow", but he quickly removed and cast aside his elbow and knee pads, lay down chucks and sash with all its content. As he reached for his mask, Don's voice stopped him: "Keep it"  
Mikey's eyes flicked to his brother who was seating comfortably on his bed, legs crossed and his rod standing up proudly. Don too had nothing but his mask on.  
Mikey licked his lips and sat on the bed beside his olive skinned brother.  
"What now?" he whispered.

Donnie's hand slid up sea-green arm, caressed Mikey's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You talk to much" - Donnie said and gently pushed his brother down to his standing erection "Get your mouth busy".  
Mikey chuckled nervously, but leaned down obediently and took as much in his mouth as he could. Don's hand tightened its grip on his neck as his brother's breath hitched. Mikey popped his head up and down. Donnie moaned.

Olive hands searched their way around Mikey's carapace but they just couldn't reach the goal. Don took hold of orange bandana tails and pulled his brother away, making him lay down. Don stood up onto his knees, hovering over Mikey, braced on one hand. Mikey looked at green member dangling above his face then looked up at his brother, raising a brow.  
"Don't stop" - husked the later. As Mikey returned to his previous occupation, Don licked his left palm repeatedly and reached to pump him.

When his fingers closed around Mikey's shaft, a churr built up inside the sea-green turtle and vibrated through his core and trembled in his throat. The added vibration around his cock made Donnie see stars. His control momentarily gone, his hips moved on their own accord, thrusting into Mikey's welcoming mouth. He let go of Mikey's cock and put his hand on the back of Mikey's head, securing it in place.

Sensing his brother cock pulse and tense in his mouth, Mikey tried to move away from it, but Donnie's hand held him in place when his brother thrust in one final time and exploded into his mouth, forcing Mikey to swallow his sweet and salty seed.

It took Donnie just a couple of seconds to regain himself after his climax and he pulled his softening member out of Mikey's mouth, enjoying a view of wide open blue eyes and a small milky tread hanging off Mikey's lips.

Don leaned down and kissed his mate, savoring his own taste on his lips. "Let me return the favor" he whispered beside Mikey's ear slit while his hand found its way to Mikey's erection.  
"Okay" Mikey whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey couldn't decide if this was turning him on or freaking him out. He and Donnie were intesively intimate for two weeks already and in this two weeks he saw more aggresion from his usually gentle brother than he had in all his previous life.

Every time they were doing it Donnie took it one step further, bending his playfull brother to his will, that Mikey wasn't really sure existed before.

Mikey turned his head to look at the resident genuis, who slumbered off at his side. He was tired and wouldn't mind a nap himself, but his rear was slightly hurting, not enough to truly call it pain, but enough to prevent sleep. A pulsating reminder of where Donnie's hands had been today.

Mikey closed his eyes and recalled Don's hand on his mouth, silencing him while genuis' teeth were closing onto the delicate skin covering his collarbone. Mikey let out a short cry - effectively muffled by Don's hand, momentaritly tensing and then relaxing when the same torturing mouth kissed and licked the spot. As soon as he relaxed a finger breached his tail hole, making him to cling tighter to his brother. Another bite and more kisses were a much needed distraction.

Donnie was leading him along a thin line between pain and pleasure, each step taking him closer to the point where his brother was to claim him completely and judging by tonight,there weren't many steps left on this road.

When Mikey was alone, he wasn't sure he wanted to continue this, but then he would see that spark igniting in soft brown orbs of the resident smart ass and the telltale grin n his lips and he was aching for it yet again.

Michelangelo was fascinated by the change in Don when he was in a mood for sex. He couldn't figure out what triggered it.

Donnie stirred in his sleep, shifting and putting his arm around his younger brother. Still asleep, he bit Mikey's shoulder lightly and then licked the spot, Mikey surpressed the urge to move away from this sleepy assault. Donnie put his leg upon Mikey's and pressed closer, his eyes still shut.

Mikey looked at him for several heartbeats then smiled mischieviously and rubbed his brother's inner thigh with the fingers of his pinned hand. Don moaned in his sleep and pressed closer. Mikey's smile turned into grin as he caressed whatever spot was at his  
fingers now.

"Raphie..." - Don exhaled and Mikey felt something warm and wet pressing into his fingers.

He froze for a second then bolted out of his own bed.  
"Wha? Whazzup?" The olive skinned turtle asked, sitting up and rubbing his face. He had to rub his eyes several times before he could focus and his gaze fell upon his standing erection. Donnie smiled drowsily and reached out for his brother "Come back here"

Mikey shook his head several times before he found his voice to answer "No! I think we're done."  
That cleared sleep off Don's eyes. "What? Why?"

"You have just called me Raph!"  
Donnie reached for a blanket to cover his lap. "I was having a dream, - he said mildly, - no one can control his dreams, Mikey."

"It's..It's not just that! You're freaking me out. You bite!" - The last accusation sounded the most serious of all. For a second they stared at each other then Mikey added "And you never really asked me if I wanted that".  
"But I thought... I thought you liked it?" Donnie frowned, really confused now.  
"I like the sex part", - Mikey said honestly,- "I don't like the weirdo agressive mutant part. I can barely recognise you when you do that".  
Don got out of the bed and walked around it toward his brother "Ok, I won't bite anymore. You could just tell me that"

A palm on his plastron stopped his movement at just one step of Mikey. "You called me Raph' - the younger said, - "I don't think I want this to continue if you're picturing him in my place."

Don's hand covered his and pulled it up to his cheek when the genius stepped into Mikey's personal space. Olive hand rested upon Mikey's shoulder as Donnie captured his brother's eyes with his gaze. He knew it was time to be honest. His perceptive little brother wouldn;t let him get away with anything but truth. "I'm not wishing you were him or anyone else, but I do indeed think about him. But this is not to paint you his colors, it is to put me in his pants"

"He doesn't wear any"- Mikey corrected automatically, earning a chickle from his  
brother. "Why would you do that?" he relaxed a little and Donnie pulled him into a hug.  
"I want to see you through his eyes, it helps me want you more" - he whispered beside youngster's year.

The turtle in his arms tensed again before breaking the embrace and stepping back from him. Mikey looked at his brother in astonished confusion "WUT?"  
"I do care for you"- Donnie added hastily, - I just borrow some heat from his hots".

"I think you should leave" - Mikey crossed his arms on his plastron " I'd rather be alone now". Don looked at him for a couple of seconds then walked to the door, opening it he turned back and said "I do care for you, Mikey, and it isn't like either of us has much of a choice."

As he was gone, Mikey trew himself onto the bed and pulled the blanket atop of his head. There, in warmth and darkness we tried to process it. Raph had hots for him and Donnie played make believe with himself to utilize that hots when in fact he wanted to be wit Raph. Trust Donnie to never make things simple! Everything was so twisted and it wasn't fair that he was the only one not to get what he wanted!

But if Raph had hots for him why was he with Leo? And more important, will Leo still cling to Raph, if he were to stray?  
"You're wrong, Donnie. We do have a choice" - Mikey whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

_I really appreciate all the feedback you provide on this story so far. And I'm always grateful for any editing advice you may want to provide. Thank you! __I hope you enjoy it._

"Lean on me". Leo said third time in the last five minutes. Raph cussed and pushed the offered hand aside, stubbornly limping through the tunnel on the way home "M'fine enough."

"You're bleeding"

"So what?! I've bled before." Raph gritted his teeth. Leo sighed softly, his eyes flicking to a three inch bleeding gash on his brother's leg, blood seeping through the blue bandana that he used to bandage the wound. Raphs irritation was seeping through his own bandana likewise.

It was bad enough that he managed to get hurt by a knife of a total looser of a Dragon today (in his defense, he was diving to evade a bullet and the sucker just got lucky), the fact that Leo ordered retreat as soon as he saw him wounded and Casey stayed out there to finish the job was even worse.

"Justa scratch" - the redbanded turtle murmured underbreath "what's with all the fuss?"

"You don't have to prove me you're tough, Raph, I know it. And Casey knows it too", Leo said peacefully, falling in step with his bro.

"Yeah real tough guy. Gets a dumbass cut and gets ushered home by his mother hen brother who faints at the sight of blood. Real tough. A hero " - the words were dripping sarcasm. "The Dragons will scatter at the sight of us now".

Leo felt his cheeks heat up "I didn't _faint_. And those punks weren't worth the risk of you bleeding out" - he argued.

Raph sniffed derisively. "Why did ya even go? If ya weren't there, I woulda finished da job an.."

"..and then crawled back home leaving half your blood on the way" - Leo finished for him.

"Like you've never done that! Or any of us! Ain't feel right leaving those suckers on Casey alone."

"We can discuss it after we got your wound stitched" - Leo said in a mild tone, trying to calm things down.

The trust issue of couple of weeks back was still too fresh to tackle. Frankly, Leo half expected his hothead brother to disobey his order today and stay out there for as long as it took to chase the remaining Dragons. Yet, Raph heeded. Logically, the readbanded turtle wasn't happy about it.

Raph continued muttering underbreath but Leo ws no longer listening, musing over the shift in their relationship instead. Their issues didn't go anywhere, but he wasn't really expecting them to. Raph showed more compliance than ever, his "what-did-I-tell-you-you shoulda-listened" special blend of compliance, and that was exactly what Leo had expected of him.

What came unexpected was that gnawing fear of letting him down, getting him hurt because of this newfound obedience. Leo cast a glance at the wound again. He had to admit Raph was right. The cut was clean and didn't look dangerous. They could have stayed. Not that Leo would ever acknowledge that.

But isn't that what they were meant to do? Stop the villains to matter the cost? Isn't that what they always did?. When did it stop feeling right? Had he lost sight of his priorities or was it time to review them entirely?

He needed a long medidtation. Raph's voice cut through his thoights: " What's your deal anyway? Suddenly making a difference and protecting innocent people doesn't mean crap to ya anymore?"

Leo's shoulders tensed, his jaws locked. Raph regretted his tongue immediately. The ripples of their last nasty fight were still spreading no matter how much they both watned to get over it.

"You don't understand.." Leo said softly.

"Damn right I don't!". Raph stared at him defiantly, but then he swayed, his hurt leg suddenly giving under him. Leo's hands shot out to grab and steady him and the leader couldn't resist pulling his brother into a hug. Sensing Raph's heartbeat echo in his own plastron, Leo wondered if reviewing priorities wasn't the worst idea after all.

"Hey-hey, easy there" - Raph said, "what's with the clinging?"

"Can't afford losing you" - Leo whispered "not to some punk idiots, not to anyone."

Raph gently pushed him back and leveled his gaze with Leo's "Hey, I jump into any crazy stuff ya tell me to, remember? And I come out of it alive. I always do. Nothing changed in that respect and nothing ever will"

Leo sighed. "Let's just get you home".

Raph gave him a look, but limped in the needed direction. Leo knew their conversation wasn't over, but he really needed to meditate before coming back to it.

As they reached the Lair, Raph suddenly said "Ya know, maybe having ya along wasn't a bad idea after all. It's refreshing that I don't have to explain it to you, or Splinter"

Leo chuckled "I can imagine. I've got Splinter, you let Donnie tend to it."

Some time after, when Raph's wound got stitched and bandaged (and Donnie got hot and bothered in the process, though he made his best not to let it on), the genius gave Raph his signature "Don't you dare to rip the stitches" lecture. However, this time it was quickly wrapped up with him stuttering "Under no circumstances are to put your leg under stress during next 3 days, and by that I mean any stress, you get that?"

"Yeah, sure! No workout, I get it" - Raph said lightly and eased off the medical cot in one flowing motion, carefully putting his weight on the patched up leg.

"No workout workout and no bedroom workout either" - Donnie stressed, his eyes involuntarily focusing on white-ish bandages that stood out against Raph's emerald skin.

"Gees. Gross, Donnie. You just can't keep it in, can you?"

Don made a show of putting away his medical tools, refusing to comment on that. Raph regarded him for a second, then limped toward the door.

"...no grinding, no frigging, no wrestling under the sheets, no screwing, drilling or otherwise..."

Raph felt the back of his head heat up and looked back unsure if he's angry or just embarassed "Really, Donnie? Grow the fuck up!"

As the door closed behind his brother (with not as loud a bang as Donnie appreciated), the olive skinned turtle gave a nervous chuckle. Pissing Raph off was silly, but it helped him keep his distance. Donnie sat down and rubbed his face with his hands, freezing when he smelled his brother's light musk on his palms. For a few seconds he just sat there, inhaling, then he made himself go to the lab handwasher and rinse it off. As a second thought, he also put his head under the cold stream. That helped a little.

_TBC_

_The story is coming to it's culmination. Any thoughts?_


End file.
